Discord/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Discord's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Discord ID S5E22.png|Draconequus, What About Discord? Alternate forms Discord statue ID S2E01.png|First statue form, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord stained glass ID S2E1.png|Stained glass, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord dark-red apples ID S2E1.png|Dark-red apples, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord red apples ID S2E1.png|Red apples, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord green apples ID S2E1.png|Green apples, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord balloon ID S2E1.png|Balloon, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord butterfly ID S2E1.png|Butterfly, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord statue ID S3E10.png|Second statue form, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord carrot ID S3E10.png|Carrot, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord Blue Flu ID S4E11.png|Blue flu, Three's A Crowd Discord sick ID S4E11.png|Tatzl-flu, Three's A Crowd Discord as a Pony S4E25.png|Unicorn pony, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord pony ID S4E25.png|Draconequus-headed pony, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord bird ID S4E25.png|Bird, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord rattlesnake ID S5E22.png|Rattlesnake, What About Discord? Discord as Applejack ID S5E22.png|Imitating Applejack, What About Discord? Discord as Twilight Sparkle ID S5E22.png|Imitating Twilight Sparkle, What About Discord? Opposite Discord ID S6E17.png|Opposite Discord, Dungeons & Discords Discord as Princess Celestia ID S6E17.png|Imitating Princess Celestia, Dungeons & Discords Discord cloud ID S6E17.png|Cloud, Dungeons & Discords Discord imitating the tea salespony S7E12.png|Imitating "Jasmine Leaf", Discordant Harmony Discord with peacock plumage S7E12.png|Peacock, Discordant Harmony Discord's head turns into a light bulb S7E12.png|Light bulb, Discordant Harmony Comic issue 48 Accord.png|Accord, Comic issue 50 Discord's Pegasus disguise.png|Pegasus foal, Friends Forever issue 20 Little Discord.png|Younger, Outfits Discord old lady ID S3E10.png|Old lady, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord formal wear ID S3E10.png|Formal attire, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord butler ID S3E10.png|Butler, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord water skiing ID S3E10.png|Water skier's outfit, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord figure skater ID S3E10.png|Figure skater, Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord filmmaker ID S4E2.png|Filmmaker, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord sunbathing outfit ID S4E02.png|Sunbathing outfit, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord cowboy ID S4E2.png|Cowboy, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord cleaning lady ID S4E02.png|Maid, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord hospital gown ID S4E11.png|Hospital gown, Three's A Crowd Discord wizard ID S4E11.png|Wizard, Three's A Crowd Discord business suit ID S4E11.png|Business suit, Three's A Crowd Discord ringmaster ID S4E11.png|Ringmaster, Three's A Crowd Discord as Raoul Duke ID S4E11.png|Raoul Duke, Three's A Crowd Discord as Joel Goodson ID S4E11.png|Joel Goodson, Three's A Crowd Discord as Mary Poppins ID S4E25.png|Mary Poppins, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord as a general ID S4E25.png|Army general, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an alicorn ID S4E25.png|Alicorn, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord police officer ID S4E25.png|Police officer, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord magician ID S4E25.png|Magician, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord fisherman ID S4E25.png|Fisherman, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord house-cleaner ID S5E7.png|House-cleaner, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord comedian 1 ID S5E7.png|First comedian outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord comedian 2 ID S5E7.png|Second comedian outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord comedian 3 ID S5E7.png|Third comedian outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord as Bob Ross ID S5E22.png|Bob Ross costume, What About Discord? Discord scientist ID S5E22.png|Scientist, What About Discord? Discord air traffic controller ID S5E22.png|Air traffic controller, What About Discord? Discord waiter ID S5E22.png|Waiter, What About Discord? Discord data analyst ID S5E22.png|Data analyst, What About Discord? Discord fisherman ID S5E22.png|Fisherman (alternate version), What About Discord? Discord mustachioed villain ID S5E22.png|Mustachioed villain, What About Discord? Discord royal costume ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, crown and robe, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Discord royal announcer ID S6E17.png|Royal announcer, Dungeons & Discords Discord basketball player ID S6E17.png|Basketball player, Dungeons & Discords Discord zoot suit ID S6E17.png|Zoot suit, Dungeons & Discords Discord as Captain Wuzz ID S6E17.png|Captain Wuzz, Dungeons & Discords Discord traveling outfit ID S6E25.png|Traveling outfit, To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord Pigasus rider ID S6E26.png|Pigasus rider, To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Discord cheerleader outfit ID S7E1.png|Cheerleading outfit, Celestial Advice Discord purple suit ID S7E1.png|Purple suit, Celestial Advice Discord boom mic operator ID S7E1.png|Boom mic operator, Celestial Advice Discord construction worker ID S7E12.png|Construction worker, Discordant Harmony Discord in a dapper outfit S7E12.png|Dapper outfit, Discordant Harmony Discord in a street hip-hop outfit S7E12.png|Street hip-hop outfit, Discordant Harmony Discord in a Tudor-inspired outfit S7E12.png|Tudor period outfit, Discordant Harmony Discord barber's gown ID S7E12.png|Barber's gown, Discordant Harmony Discord with a Fluttershy-like mane S7E12.png|Fluttershy-like mane, Discordant Harmony Discord with a pompadour S7E12.png|Pompadour, Discordant Harmony Discord with a beehive mane S7E12.png|Beehive mane, Discordant Harmony Barber Discord looking confused S7E12.png|Barber, Discordant Harmony Discord duplicate in a Fluttershy costume S7E12.png|Fluttershy costume, Discordant Harmony Discord feeling a little strange S7E12.png|"Normal" outfit, Discordant Harmony Comic issue 19 Alternate Discord.png|Alternate universe counterpart as Captain Goodguy, Comic issue 24 Nature scout Discord.png|Nature scout, Friends Forever issue 2 Judge Discord.png|"Post-atomic horror" judge, Miscellaneous Discord lamp ID S4E22.png|Lamp, Trade Ya! Discord plushie ID EG2.png|Plush doll, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Discord-shaped balloon ID MLPTM.png|Balloon, My Little Pony The Movie FiM Collection Cutie Mark Crusaders Balloon Booth Large Story Pack.jpg|Balloon animal, merchandise Cutie marks Discord pony cutie mark.png|Dark gray tornado (as a pony in S4E25) Comic issue 50 Disguised Discord cutie mark crop.png|Power cord (as a pony in ) Category:Character overview pages